Nightmare's Hurt
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: Ginny's having nightmares about Fred's death. Could her brother's best friend help? GinnyxHarry! Just a cute little one-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter!

Summary: Ginny's having nightmares about Fred's death. Could her brother's best friend help? GinnyxHarry

**Harry Potter: **_**Oneshot- **_**Nightmare's Hurt**

The moon rose high in the midnight sky as the only light came from the stars that were sprinkled in the dark sky. Fluffy white clouds covered sections of the sky and one was covering the crescent moon, making it darker then it once was. The night air was crisp and not a sound could be heard other then a hoot of an owl every now and then.

Ginny Weasly was lying restlessly in her bed, asleep. She was twisting and turning, a shriek escaping her lips every now and then, the sheets wrapped around her body as her flaming red hair clung to her face in a cold sweat. Her eyes were squeezed shut almost painfully as the unreal scene replayed in her head over and over, and refused to disappear as she hoped to wake up, hoping it was just a dream. And it was.

She woke with a shriek, the sound getting lost into the dim light coming through her window as the door bursted open to reveal a very worried Harry Potter. His jet black hair was messy and his light green eyes seemed tired and worried. He was wearing a light blue T shirt with flannel pajama bottoms that were hanging loosely off his small build and he was not wearing any glasses. Harry had been passing Ginny's room after using the loo when he had heard her scream and had come almost instantly.

Ginny was heavily breathing in and out as she clutched her stomach where dark bruises were located for some odd reason. Her flaming hair stuck to her face from her cold sweat and her dark colored eyes were wide in shock and emotional pain. Her white tank top was hanging crookedly and her plaid pajama shorts were not seen from the sweats being twisted around her. The nightmare she had seemed so extremely real she had begun to believe it.

_The house before Ginny seem vaguely familiar, like a sense of déjà vu, even though she was sure she had never seen the mansion before once in her life. The brown wood that it was built by seemed old and creaky, maybe even moldy, and most of the windows' glass was either cracked or broken. Empty bottles and glass littered the dead grass around her and she heard a howl of a wolf in the distance._

_Ginny curiously walked towards the entrance of the house, only to be sucked in by an unknown force. Once she was in, she turned to leave as soon as possible, but the door shut and disappeared into thin air, and the windows she saw from the outside weren't there, as if they also had disappeared. Ginny was locked in an unknown house._

_She took a step forward as the wood underneath her creaked and her breath caught in her throat as she heard a dark cackling from the room down the dark hallway before her. Taking a deep breath, Ginny cautiously walked through the hallway, the dark beige walls nude and the wood under her creaking with every step._

_Ginny entered the room only to freeze again, the cackling evaporating into nothing as the only sound heard was Ginny's light breathing before she held her breath all together. The room in front of her was completely empty of items; the only thing littering the floor was blood. Dark red pools of blood and the body of her beloved brother, Fred. His body was mangled up and bloody and not before long, Ginny's own scream echoed through the house. All of his body was torn and ripped apart at the stomach… but by the inside, as if someone entered his stomach and ripped it apart before coming out. His dark brown eyes were blood shot and rolled into the back of his head and his flaming red hair was messily hanging around his face that was stuck in shock._

_Ginny dropped to her knees as fat heavy tears streamed down her face and the echo of her scream reached her once more. She stared at her once full of life brother's body as she weakly sobbed and wondered if he was enticed by the house like she was, if he had been sucked into it and killed._

_Suddenly, Ginny shrieked from pain as it felt someone was pulling and ripping at her stomach as her own blood splattered at the floor as she tried clawing out whatever was doing it, angry read streaks appearing on her stomach before her and she shrieked once more before everything went black…_

Ginny was snapped into reality once more from Harry calling her name, "Ginny! Are you all right…?" He asked in a kind and caring voice as he knelt to the ground next to the bed and faced Ginny, his brows scrunched together in worry. Ginny whimpered before throwing her arms around Harry and crying into his shoulder as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, her body rocking with sobs.

After a few minutes, Ginny pulled back and wiped her eyes, muttering a small "Sorry…." She said in a small voice, "I-I shouldn't h-have broken down on y-you like th-that…" She stuttered weakly as the nightmare still haunted her, not the part of her getting hurt, but of her brother dying…

Carefully, Harry stroked her hair and whispered back to her, "It's okay…" He said, hugging her tighter as Ginny sighed in relief and buried her head in his chest once more, breathing in his enticing aroma deeply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked gently, not wanting to upset her more, but was hoping to calm her.

A new wave of sadness hit Ginny as tears streamed down her face once more, Harry quickly muttering comforting words into her hair as she cried quietly before whispering in a loud voice, "It was horrible Harry!" She exclaimed, moving her head to the side to speak more clearly, "Fred was dead! Blood, everywhere in the empty mansion!" She said mournfully, not making much sense, but Harry understood perfectly, "A-And his body was completely mangled! And I was dying! And the blood!" She said as tears urgently slid down her face before she whispered, "Oh, the blood…" She said quietly, shaking in fear and sadness as she streaked the now forming purple bruises on her stomach, wondering how they got there.

"Sh…" Harry whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "its okay… Fred is in a better place now and his death was quick… nothing like your dream." He whispered as Ginny's breathing hitched in her throat as she realized that her brother Fred was _indeed _dead, that in her dream he died differently then he actually had, but he nothing the less was still dead, causing the tears to come down heavier as she sobbed into his chest some more.

"I miss him so much…" She said in a small whisper as Harry nodded.

"I miss him too…" He replied mournfully as he placed a hand under Ginny's chin and raised her head so her eyes would look into his own, "But we can't dwell on the past. Your brother is in a better place now and he will always love you like you always love him." He said as the tears coming from Ginny's eyes slowly slowed and came down one at a time as she nodded.

"I just wish I could hear his laugh one more time…" She mumbled under her breath, but Harry heard her and placed a light kiss on her freckled cheek, it reddening within the moment his lips touched it.

"And someday you will" He said, his voice small as he looked at the mournful girl in front of him and before he realized what he was doing, he was slowly leaning in towards her, Ginny unintentionally doing the same before their lips lightly brushed against each others before they both pulled back, and leaned forward again, their lips meeting with more passion as the moved along with each other in perfect harmony, Harry sliding his tongue against Ginny's lower lip begging for entrance and she didn't think twice before parting her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth and their two tongues fought for dominance, neither caring who won. Too soon for both their likings, the two parted for air and were both panting heavily as they stared at each other, shocked about what had happened but neither regretting it.

A small smile slid onto Ginny's face as she forgot about the nightmare and felt some what better about Fred's death, still upset that he was gone though, but realized he wouldn't want her to hold back because of it.

Harry returned the smile as he stood up and said, "Goodnight Ginny." And turned to leave, but Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Please stay…" She pleaded as Harry sighed and gave her a small smile before lying down on her small twin bed with her, wrapping his arms around her small torso and Ginny burring her head in his chest as the two teens fell asleep in each others arms; both perfectly content.

At least Harry knew one way to cheer Ginny up…

**A/N: Haha, this is just a cute little oneshot that had been sitting in my documents folder for a while now... I totally forgot that I wrote it! Aha. I really miss Fred! I still can't believe that JK Rowling killed him... It's like she ripped a simese twin in half! Sorry... Well Anways, please review! :)))**


End file.
